


Yes Homo

by marshv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Comfort Sex, Except he’s really ‘no homo’ about it, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Stream of Consciousness, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: Was it gay that he thought Keith was kinda pretty?Of course not. He was just helping out a bro, after all.





	Yes Homo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’ll be honest. I’m really proud of this. I think it’s hot and also funny and the same time.
> 
> But I have no fucking clue whether to market this to Klance shippers or Sheith shippers.
> 
> Basically, this takes place on the castle when Shiro disappears after season 3 (or season 2? I forget) and Keith assumes he’s gone forever. He and Shiro were dating, Lance had no idea, and Keith asks Lance to fuck him because he’s sad and lonely.
> 
> Just.... if you don’t hate either ship, please give it a read. If you hate one or the other then give it a pass.
> 
> I’m sick of this sitting in my drafts. Bye.

Lance felt guilty.

And maybe he deserved to feel guilty and it was his own fault but that wasn’t the point.

The point was, the guilt had been so distracting, that he hadn’t been able to get a single thing done since the whole incident had happened. Which was bad. Especially with Shiro missing. Which coincidentally was what prompted the whole thing.

So on the same day, not long after it occured, he made up his mind to apologize to Keith. He found him in the living area sitting on a couch with his feet up.

“Hey uh, Keith? Listen...” Lance trailed off as he poked his head into the room.

Keith turned his head and glared at him, but when he didn’t say anything, Lance took it as a cue to walk closer.

“Look I’ll just come out and say it,” Lance sighed, defeated. “I’m sorry about earlier. I feel _really_ bad about it and it’s been bugging me since it happened soooo…. yeah.”

“What?”

“You know, the thing about the black lion. You were upset about Shiro and I said you just cared about being Black's new paladin?”

That seemed to do it. Keith’s face softened and he shrugged.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He said it in such an unusually gentle voice that Lance was pretty damn sure he was acting.

But it seemed like they weren’t going to argue or fight or anything. That was nice. The guilt was gone and everything was fixed and this conversation could end. Mission complete.

“Great! Bye!” he said it too fast and turned on his heel, readying to get the hell back to his room.

“Wait.”

Keith’s voice wavered. And Lance cringed, turning around to tap his foot while he waited for Keith to finish.

“Actually, I need you to do me a favor.”

Oh hell no. The apology was done. He paid his dues. Everything was wrapped up and he was finished here. Keith didn’t even like being around him. Why the hell would he want a favor?

“Great. What is it?” he grimaced. “Am I gonna like it?”

“I don’t know,” Keith muttered. “But you owe me after what you said.”

“ _Fine_.” He wanted to say something more, but didn’t feel like getting into an argument and figured it would be easier to just do what Keith wanted. Get this all done and over with.

“You know Shiro and I were… close. Right?” Keith started to explain.

“Uh duh? You were best friends.” Apparently Keith thought he was stupid.

“No.” Keith looked down at his lap. “We were together.”

And it took a second. But eventually it sunk in. The words. And ok, _that_ caught him off guard.

“Wait like, _together_ together?”

“Yeah?” Keith scoffed. “Did you really not know that?”

“No! How was I supposed to know?”

Keith raised his voice.

“You saw us kiss multiple times!”

“I thought it was brotherly!”

When Lance said it, Keith made a face like he wanted to straight up strangle him. He looked Lance up and down with disgust and half unwilling resignation. Like he didn’t want to argue but was more than willing to punch him later.

“We were dating, Lance,” Keith sighed.

His face fell again. There were words unsaid, and he wrapped his arms around himself. That look of anger was gone. For a fleeting moment, Lance could have sworn he saw him crying but the moment passed as soon as it started. He just sat there with his eyebrows scrunched together.

“I’m sorry.” Lance kicked at the floor. “I didn’t know—seriously. But I don’t know what you want me to do. What does this have to do with that favor?”

And Keith took on that angry expression again, except it wasn’t meant for Lance this time. It was like it was directed at himself. Like he was wrestling with some really upsetting thoughts he didn’t want to be having. And Lance still had no clue what the hell it was he wanted.

“Look…” Keith sat up straight. “Obviously I’m not going to force you to do it. And I’m not going to lie and say it’s not weird.”

“Ok but what is it?”

Defeated, Keith sighed again. He finally looked up at Lance with this determined little frown.

“I need you to have sex with me.”

Lance doubled over to laugh.

“That’s hilarious, Keith! Really! That’s some world-class comedy you got there. But seriously what do you want?”

Keith’s eyes darted from side to side, confused.

“I _am_ serious, Lance. I warned you it was weird.”

Lance couldn’t speak. He was dumbfounded. Terrified.

What the fuck? Images flashed through his head and his cheeks lit up with a blush that was, fortunately, not all that noticeable. But everything Lance thought he knew shattered into a million tiny pieces. Including his brain. Because he was freaking out. He couldn’t do this. What was Keith talking about? Why?

“You are _not_ sticking your dick in my ass!” Lance screamed.

Keith just looked at him. A picture of calmness.

“No it’d be your dick in my ass.”

Keith said it so sure and so relaxed that Lance had no choice but to stop and think.

“Oh.”

Well that was a completely different story, then.

It wasn’t like Keith was ugly. Lance didn’t think so anyway. From behind he could almost pass for a girl since Lance absolutely 100% wasn’t into guys at all. Even if they had long legs and pretty eyes and dark, silky soft hair. Or long eyelashes and full lips and all the other things Keith had that looked nice. Especially not his smooth skin or the way his back curved into his ass so nicely.

He couldn’t believe he was actually considering this.

“This is because you miss Shiro, right?”

Keith crossed his arms.

“If you don’t want to do this then we won’t do it.”

Fuck. That’s not what he meant. This was just a lot to spring on a guy at once.

“I didn’t meant that!” Lance threw out his arms. “I just want to make sure _you’re_ ok with it.”

“If I wasn’t ok with it, I wouldn’t have brought it up.”

He couldn’t argue with that logic.

“Ok,” Lance swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous without knowing why.

“Ok?” The way Keith flipped his hair was really appealing and Lance wondered if he did it on purpose.

“Ok yeah let’s do it.”

Without any sort of warning Keith started to strip. Soft expanses of pale skin were slowly exposed as he peeled off his t-shirt. Hip bones peeked out from the top of his pants, teasing Lance with slender curves and gentle slopes.

“Wait! We’re doing it _here_!?” Reality came crashing back into him when Keith slipped off his belt.

“Don’t think about it.”

“Umm? Hello? This isn’t a bedroom! We can’t just get naked out here!”

“Everyone’s asleep.”

And Lance was about to protest again but then Keith lost the last of his clothes and his ass was all Lance could focus on. In his defense, he’d only ever seen it under Keith’s pants. Never bare like this. He figured anyone in his position would have had the same reaction.

It occurred to him that aside from Shiro, he was probably the only one who had gotten to see Keith naked.

So that was kinda cool.

He took a deep breath, fumbling with his belt and not saying anything, suddenly too nervous to risk screwing this up.

When his pants were scrunched around his thighs, Lance was surprised to see he was already partially hard. Whether that was because of Keith or because he was just a walking meat-sack of hormones, he wasn’t sure.

But looking back at Keith, he figured it was the former; He was on the couch, hands and knees, bare ass out in the open.

“Damn.” Lance muttered it under his breath and hoped Keith didn’t hear.

Once he got his pants off the rest of the way, he stepped up behind Keith and kneeled on the couch.

The heat coming off him was incredible. And Lance felt his cock twitch. Keith was all soft skin and toned muscles, small and slender frame with a head of messy hair. He really did look pretty from the back.

“You’re not talking,” Keith said it like an accusation.

“What do I say?”

“Anything? Tell me what you’re going to do to me.”

Lance puzzled.

“Have sex with you?”

There was no way for Lance to tell that Keith had rolled his eyes, but somehow he knew.

“I meant talk dirty.”

The blush came back in full force and Lance thanked the stars that Keith couldn’t see him.

“Uh. I’m gonna fuck you? In the ass?” he tried.

“And…?” Keith urged him on.

“....you’re a slut?”

Lance thought that was dirty talk. But he was pretty sure the amount of irritation in Keith’s resulting groan was enough to shake the entire castle down to its foundation.

“Nevermind,” Keith shook his head. “Just shut up and go.”

“Go? Like right now?”

“Like stretch me open and then put it in.”

“Uh ok...”

This was all really new. Really weird and really new. And Lance kinda had an idea about where to go from here, but he wasn’t too keen on sticking his fingers into any place fingers didn’t normally go. But when Keith did this little thing with his back, Lance swallowed. Then Keith tossed him a little tube of something.

“Use that. I don’t need much.”

“Uh…”

“I can do it if you want.”

And Lance was eternally grateful for that. Fingers knuckle-deep in an ass wasn’t his idea of a good time but then again, he never thought he’d be this close to fucking a guy either.

“Can you?” He handed the bottle back to Keith, who in no time was going to town on himself like a pro. Slender fingers pressed around the soft area of his ass, gently stroking the tender circular muscle like it would break. He slid inside with a quiet sigh, eyes closing like the whole thing was absolute bliss.

It was an interesting sight to say the least. Keith was a hotbed of sighs, little whines that went straight to Lance’s dick. Really good. He was hard. And Keith was hard. And his ass was red and wet and looking more and more inviting.

This was gonna be good, wasn’t it?

Lance swallowed for the fiftieth time, vision tunneling, focusing on the slide of Keith’s fingers. The slick, damp sounds were too loud. Too hot. And Lance reached for Keith’s hands, stilling his movements, and stared at his tight, twitching hole, imagining how warm it was.

“Lance?” Keith let him pull his hand away.

“Yeah…” he trailed off, wide eyed and hard. “Sorry just… you look good.”

Keith didn’t say anything. Didn’t react. But he lifted his hips up to Lance’s cock, rubbing his aching entrance over the tip of it.

 _Fuck that’s good_.

“Put it in. Go,” Keith told him, still rolling his hips.

The sensation had Lance making sounds, groans of apprehension and desperation. He needed it. Cum was already gathering at his tip and smearing over Keith’s asshole. He could slide in so easily if he wanted to. And he really wanted to.

So he did.

The second he pushed in, he head fell back. His hands gripped at smooth, pale hips. The head of his cock slipped inside Keith with a pop, and Lance gasped. He was tight. So tight. Keith’s body pulled him in, taking Lance’s shaft like he was begging for it. God it was good.

Little twitches of muscle squeezed his erection. A steady rhythm built up— in and out, forward and back. And when Keith’s ass pressed into his hips, Lance grit his teeth and tried not to moan. His thighs tensed. His hips jerking as Keith’s ass stroked along his length. Warm. Hot. He glanced down to watch Keith rocking onto him, taking his cock. And Lance noticed something.

He knew Keith was attractive, obviously. but it wasn’t until now that he realized he was _hot._ He was sexy and pretty and hot. And he had a _great_ ass that he could squeeze between his fingers and cheeks he could spread apart. He could stare as his cock disappeared into Keith’s slick, stretched asshole. It felt like heaven. It was so good and yeah, ok, it was sex so _of course_ it was good, but this was so much better than he thought it would be.

“You’re really hot, Keith.” He mumbled, and realized immediately how fucking stupid that sounded.

He stared at Keith, dumbstruck, and was having trouble thinking of anything else to say. Also just trouble thinking, in general. But Keith was whining every time Lance moved, which was _a lot,_ and if he didn’t say something, he was going to end up kissing him. And that would have been weird since this was supposed to be platonic. And kissing on the lips was not platonic.

Yes. Kissing was not platonic. But a dick in an ass? That was fine. Keith had nice lips though. Kissing him would probably be nice.

It took a second for him to realize Keith was looking back over his shoulder and glaring at him. Lance was so focused on how his ass would jiggle every time he drove his cock into him.

“Lance?” Keith sounded irritated.

“Hnnn.. yeah?” Except he couldn’t actually  bring himself to care that Keith was irritated, because his ass was still clenched around his desperate, throbbing shaft, and Lance was pretty sure he had never felt this good in his entire life.

“Don’t talk,” Keith deadpanned.

“Oh.”

“Just… lift me up.”

Keith’s words went in one ear and out the other. But Lance still heard them, and he blinked at Keith, confused.

“Huh?” he asked.

“My hips,” Keith grunted, and he didn’t seem as irritated. “It helps you go deeper.”

“Oh!” He liked the sound of that. He liked the sound of that a lot. Lance grabbed at Keith’s thighs and arched his back, bending him at the waist more than he already was. Ass in the air, chest pressed to the couch, Keith looked like a whore. And Lance got an absolutely fantastic view of his fucked-out asshole and felt pride knowing it was all because of him.

Lance rocked his hips forward, sliding back into Keith. It made a wet, squishing sound that was so loud and distinct that he let out a groan. His cock slipped in and out, and Keith’s breathing was heavy and coming in those little ‘ah ah’ noises that girls in porn always made. It was weirdly erotic coming from him and Lance tried not to think about it. Particularly about why he liked it more than when girls did it.

Black hair covered Keith’s face, plastered to his forehead with damp, sticky sweat. Lance really wished he could see his face better because Keith’s lips were rosy and open and his eyes were probably half closed and glazed over too.

The couch slammed into the wall with every thrust. He worried he was being too rough, but _holy shit_ the gravity from their new position was really making this easier. His cock was going so deep, penetrating all the way to the root while his dripping tip pressed into Keith’s prostate. Every now and then, Lance would make him gasp. This breathless little cry. And it would make him pause—Keith did that because of _him—_ but then he was back to pounding his ass because fuck _fuck_ fuck he was so close.

“Hnnn,” Lance had trouble keeping his eyes open. “Keith I’m—“

“If you pull out I’ll kill you.”

“Shit…”

Fuck that was so hot. Why was that so hot? Keith didn’t want him to pull out. Lance was gonna cum inside and get to feel his dick shoot a load into Keith’s ass and it was because Keith _wanted it_.

The sweet pull of his body urged Lance on, taking him so well, like maybe they could do this again. Maybe. Because Lance was having a hard time imagining going the rest of his life without ever doing this a second time. A hard time picturing never seeing Keith naked with his dick in his ass again.

It was so much. And he’d never gotten to do this before. It was too fast but he could be embarrassed about it later. Keith was too hot and too wet and too good at this for Lance to hold back.

In a final moment of orgasm related stupidity, Lance collapsed face first into the back of Keith’s neck, hips still going at it. Struggling to keep balance. His nails raked into Keith’s hips and his nose pressed at the side of his throat. Keith smelled so nice and his heart was beating right where Lance’s lips were.

And the next thing he knew, he was biting into the sweet surface under Keith’s jaw, sucking a bruise right onto a patch of pretty skin. Just sucking and sucking until all he could taste was softness and sweat and something else that was so distinctly Keith. Like anger and sadness eclipsed by the color red.

Keith, to Lance’s infinite surprise, didn’t protest. In fact he actually made one of those whines again. The really sexy ones that made Lance question himself and pushed him right over the last edge.

With an undignified moan, he came. Shoving his hips as far in as he could go, holding there, shuddering, mouth falling open in a silent cry. Keith’s delicate muscles squeezed around his cock and Lance let himself lose it. His knees turned to mush, shaking, struggling to stay up as he emptied inside Keith. Just coming and coming, harder and faster than he ever had in his life.

Keith didn’t do much. Lance didn’t know what that meant, but he could feel the telltale slickness dripping down his thighs. Panting, eyes closed, Keith looked about ready to cry. And Lance was worried he actually would.

“H-hey,” Lance tried to laugh, worried anyway. “You ok?”

“I’m fine,” he whispered. Keith brought a hand up to rub at the bite mark on his neck.

“Nice,” Lance saw the motion and spoke without thinking, nodding proudly. But Keith neither smiled nor scowled.

“Yeah,” was all Keith said. And Lance took it willingly and became way too excited at the prospect of Keith enjoying the bruise he gave him.

“Yeah? You like it?” he grinned.

Keith just shrugged.

“I don’t really care.”

Lance chose to take that as a ‘yes’.

They sat there for a bit. Lance was still balls deep in Keith, cock long since gone soft, but too comfortable to want to lose the warmth between them. Keith was more or less content. At least, he looked content. Lance couldn’t actually tell what he was feeling. He still had his chest to the couch, except now his arms were folded and his head rested on top of them.

“Did that help?” Lance ran a hand along Keith’s hip, just taking in the feeling of his skin, now coated in a thin layer of sweat.

“Hm?” Keith turned his head.

“You know.” Lance shrugged, still letting his hand wander. “This was the favor. Did it help or whatever?”

“Oh. Yeah it did, actually.”

“Yeah?” Again Lance was way too pleased, and beamed at the other while Keith just watched.

“...Yeah. Thanks by the way,” he added, and rolled his shoulders. “I needed it.”

“Sooooo we’re probably gonna do this again?”

Lance started to finally pull out, not noticing the weird look the other was giving him. He ambled around for his pants, pulling them on halfway, only then realizing he needed a napkin or rag or whatever to clean himself up with.

“Did you… _want_ to do this again?” Keith asked, almost seeming hopeful. He had rolled onto his back, elbows supporting himself.

“Well maybe,” Lance tried to play it off. “It doesn’t matter to me, obviously.”

“Well it does to me,” Keith downright admitted and confessed. “I’ve been lonely.”

“And…. you want _me_ to keep you company?” Lance pointing at himself. “Me?”

“Why not?” Keith shrugged. And tossed Lance an unused napkin.

Alright.

Alright he was cool with that.

It was just guys being bros, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/jmarshv)


End file.
